


Pancakes

by wandrelvst



Series: Femslash February [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breakfast, Cute, Drinking, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 22:02:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13599294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandrelvst/pseuds/wandrelvst
Summary: Jessika wakes up to the smell of pancakes. But there's more to breakfast than just the food.





	Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of the Femslash February series! This one is much shorter, but there's still plenty of cuteness to go around :) This one features the lovely ladies of Star Wars, hope you enjoy!

The night had passed in a haze of drinking and karaoke, loud truth-or-dare challenges and sloppy spin-the-bottle kisses. No one quite knew what time they were out until (although Finn swore that he got a text from himself at 4:12am saying that he really liked nachos), but it was decided by all of them that instead of Ubering out to Long Beach, Poe would stay with Finn and Jessika would stay with Rey. The two girls were on the verge of passing out as they stepped into Rey’s flat, and both collapsed onto the mattress without another word.

\--

Jessika woke up to smell of pancakes and maple syrup. Her first thought was about that poisonous gas – wasn’t that _exactly_ what it was supposed to smell like? – and she jerked up before yelping. Yeah, that was definitely not helping the hangover.

She groaned and patted the bed around her for her purse – her glasses were in there, and she kind of needed them to, ya know, see. Finding them, she slipped them on and saw two advils, a glass of water, and a note on the bedside stand next to her.

_Wakey wakey, I have pancakeys!!_

Jess grinned. Rey didn’t ever get hangovers, some insane magical power of hers, and while it did make her very easy to resent, it was also nice to have someone take care of her while she was recovering.

She rolled out of bed reluctantly, clutching her head as more pain flared. Then she was walking to the kitchen and being greeted by Rey’s adorable smile...and a very large stack of pancakes.

“Dig in,” Rey said happily.

Jess took a huge bite and groaned. “Oh my _god_ , Rey, they’re so good.”

Rey’s smile got bigger as she carried over an even taller stack for herself.

“I was waiting until you woke up to eat...it wasn’t easy, the pancakes smelled so good and you’re such a late sleeper.”

Jessika’s head turned towards the kitchen clock, where the digital numbers spelled 1:14. As opposed to her typical waking time of 6:30.

“Ah, well,” she said, digging back into her pancakes.

\--

The breakfast (brunch? lunch?) passed easily, the two friends alternating between giggling and looking mortified as memories from last night came flooding back.  
“I can’t _believe_ you kissed her! She wasn’t even playing the game!”

“Yeah, well, she was cute, but clearly not interested in me.”

It was only when Jess finally gave up on finishing her stack that she looked back up at Rey. A bit of maple syrup dotted her nose, and she was grinning victoriously about getting through the entire plate of pancakes.

“Oh, Rey, you’ve got a little...right there, no further to the left,” Jessika pointed, shaking her head and laughing as Rey swiped a part of her cheek very far away from the syrup.

“No, here, let me…” Jess leaned over with her napkin, gently rubbing at Rey’s nose, when their eyes met. Her breath hitched. Their noses were practically brushing each other...and their lips were awfully close…

Before she could say anything, Rey’s lips were on hers, pushing forward, gentle but passionate. Jess shifted, and their kiss deepened. They stayed there for several moments before they broke apart, Rey panting slightly.

“Well,” Jess said, a blush slowly creeping up her face.

“I’d say that was a very lovely breakfast indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are very appreciated, as I am a small and insecure bean. Let me know what you thought!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at [wandrelvst](https://wandrelvst.tumblr.com/).


End file.
